


A Ranger's Devotion (Teaser - Garchomp x Trainer)

by MerethValera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Captured, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Decorated Cock, F/M, Falling In Love, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, big dick, dragon - Freeform, pokeporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerethValera/pseuds/MerethValera
Summary: A Pokemon Ranger takes on the beast of a Garchomp that's been ransacking a nearby village, only to fail miserably and be faced with the reality of being his brand new bedwarmer and breeder.This is a teaser for a full fic that'll be out in 3 weeks!
Relationships: Gaburias | Garchomp/Original Character(s), Gaburias | Garchomp/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 48





	A Ranger's Devotion (Teaser - Garchomp x Trainer)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser for the full fic that'll be put out publicly in 3 weeks. Find out more about getting the whole thing here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/lori_valera

Lightning crashed in the sky, making Jade jump out of her skin. The crash was close and her heavy rain coat was barely working in the harsh storm; but she needs to get there. She’s spent too long gathering the tools for this expedition into the mountains to get ruined by a little rain. The Pokemon Ranger’s quest was simple, there have been countless reports about a powerful Dragon Pokemon dwelling in the mountains that has been terrorizing nearby villages. Police officers can’t seem to take him down, and he’s already razed a few stores for food. Jade had her capture tool ready, and knew his lair had to be nearby.

As luck would have it, Jade’s eyes traced the outline of the rocky area around her and spotted an odd looking boulder jutting out. That was it. She clicked her tongue and traversed over, digging her climbing tool between the rocks before landing right in front of it. Just as she thought! Jade pulled a crowbar out of her bag, and jammed it in between the side of the rock and the cave, pulling with all of her strength. A considerable amount; she has an athletic runner’s body with well defined muscles, so moving aside this medium sized rock wasn’t the hardest.  
“HA! Who needs HM04 now?”

Clearly amused at her own strength, she took her capture tool and stylus out. The dragon was somewhere here, and she was prepared to capture him. With a crack of her knuckles, and a flick of her headlamp, she tossed her raincoat aside and delved into the cave.  
Zubats, Bronzors, and Geodudes littered the cave. She heard the signature sound of an Onix somewhere in the distance as well, but Jade had her priorities straight. Some broken rocks, cracked floor, all telltale signs of where this Pokemon was going. Straight down the path, she continued for quite a ways, fending off wild Pokemon with max repels. 

Jade’s nose twitched with a faint scent of berries. She smirked, knowing that the Dragon was close. No one’s been able to get a good look at it yet, since it’s been attacking at night, but she has a few guesses based on the region. A Garchomp. Fearsome, large, rough pokemon with a pension for causing damage wherever they go. Even the Champion here has one. Following the scent of berries, she hiked up her tight orange shorts and prepared for what was near.

Up on a large stony outcropping and surrounded by what seems like dried leaves and branches, her target was sleeping soundly! Jade prepped her top and stylus, approaching silently into the large cleared out room. Her eyes darted around to see the piles of berries nearby, as well as a large pool of water caused by a leak in the ceiling. A perfect lair for this Pokemon. But Jade was done investigating, and she threw her top out.

Garchomp blinked awake, stretching out as he saw the mechanical Ranger Top fly past him, and rapidly begin to circle around his bed. Light streaked around it, as Jade was yelling “I’LL GET YOU” the whole time. Unamused, Garchomps tail slammed down onto the streak of light, shattering her capture count. And before it could spin up for another ring around him, he swiped it aside with a claw, making it clang against a wall and fall into the water. Jade’s eyes widened in stunned disbelief.

Disarmed and suddenly feeling very small near the oversized Garchomp, she stumbled back to take off running, only to trip on a small stalagmite. Seizing his opportunity, the high level Garchomp rushed her down, pinning her against the floor and looming over her. He was massive. Normal Garchomps are 6’3”, already much taller than the shorter Jade, but this one was approaching 7’. His skin was extra scarred, rougher than normal. His maw moved down to Jade’s face, sniffing at her before moving down to the rest of her body. The second she twitched, she felt claws dig into her skin. A warning to stay.

Once finished with his investigations, Garchomp grabbed her by the leg and yanked her across the ground. Jade cried out for help, but the Pokemon didn’t seem to care, instead tossing her down on the bed instead of the food pile. This was surprising to Jade; she thought she was Pokefood. Her headlamp flickered and dimmed slightly, making Jade frantically look around the room for clues on how to escape. Yet, as she turned her head, something else presented itself.

It was already pressed against her the tip of her nose insistently, demanding her full attention. It took Jade a moment to process what was happening, as her eyes trailed down Garchomp’s muscular body all the way down to his cock, unsheathed from his crotch and achingly erect. Decorated with nubs, spikes, and an intricate pattern of veins, the dragon’s dick was hanging out. Her head moved a bit to see the length; nearly a foot long, girthy, and regal. The scent of it hung on her nose for a few seconds as Jade tried to process the events unfolding. It smelled primal. Hints of sweat coating it and surrounding it in a heavy musk, mainly caused by being sheathed constantly, and apparently, being covered in its own cum over and over. The thick stench of sex surrounded her head and dazed the poor ranger before she was able to shake her head and pull away.

“Chomp.”

The command fell onto Jade’s ears. She heard it. She knew what it meant, even if she couldn’t understand the Pokemon. He said worship, or something along those lines. Her heart skipped a bit, and her cheeks were tinted red from it. She opened her mouth to say something, to protest, to say no, but nothing came out. Jade couldn’t bring herself to in the presence of such a massive, overwhelming figure. She didn’t even want to say no, her loins were aching with a need she didn’t even know was there. Jade’s eyes stayed on his dick, trying to sort her own feelings on what to do. Her mouth opened back up again, ready to answer, only to find herself already moving her head forward.

The tip of the dick tasted like it smelled, but the precum slathered member was so much hotter than she had initially thought. Jade’s tongue ran from the bottom to the top of the tip before she crawled even closer, rubbing her cheek along the pulsing side. She really wasn’t able to appreciate each and every inch of the dragon until she had pressed her face up against his crotch, the side of her face stained with his scent. She had inhibitions, but something about this Pokemon made her not care. Her attraction to him was so large not even she realized, but her tongue coming out again to lick up the side of the entire foot of meat was a good indicator.


End file.
